George Lockwood
George Lockwood was a character who appeared in the fourth episode of the second season of . He was the first known member of the Lockwood family to trigger his werewolf gene. He was the son of Benjamin Lockwood, and an ancestor of the Lockwood Family. George Lockwood is responsible for helping Katherine Pierce to escape when the Mystic Falls vampires were rounded up and taken to Fell's Church to burn in September 1864, as the two of them had made a deal: she would give him the moonstone, and in return, he would help her fake her death, as she had been on the run from Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson for centuries. George Lockwood was a member of the Lockwood Family and the Apisi Werewolf Bloodline. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two George Lockwood was an American soldier who fought for the Confederate Army in the Civil War in 1864. After making his first human kill in battle, George unknowingly triggered his werewolf curse, which henceforth caused him to transform into a wolf every full moon. After Katherine Pierce learned that recent mauling of townspeople on the full moon had been mistakenly blamed on the vampires, she realized that George was the werewolf responsible and used the information to blackmail George into helping her make her escape from the town. According to Katherine, George Lockwood used the vampires as a scapegoat for the humans he himself mauled while transformed, and ended up informing the Founder's Council about the existence of vampires in Mystic Falls. One day in 1864, George warned Katherine about the round-up and when it was scheduled to take place. Katherine, knowing that Niklaus Mikaelson would eventually catch up with her, insisted that before the church was set ablaze with the vampires inside, the body count must be officially listed as twenty-seven, the total vampire population of the town including herself. George said he would ensure that it was done, and ultimately was the person who helped her escape the church before it was set on fire (and, unbeknownst to the majority of those involved, secretly sealed with magic by Emily Bennett to protect the vampires inside, as she believed Katherine was among them), allowing Katherine to fake her death and move on to another town. In return, Katherine gave George the moonstone she had stolen from Klaus centuries earlier. Since George went to war without even knowing his family was cursed, it is likely that it was Katherine herself who informed him of the supposed "Sun and Moon Curse," as well as the one who told him the importance of the moonstone in the ritual to break the curse. Personality He had confidence and charisma when presenting himself to other people. He does have a secretive side as he blamed the vampires on the killings he himself had committed when he transformed into a werewolf. He did have a somewhat honorable side as he helped Katherine, but this could also be him wanting her to keep his werewolf curse a secret. Physical Appearance He had a tall stature and slim build, and wore refined gentleman clothing. He had short, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Powers and Abilities George possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non evolved-werewolf. Weaknesses George had the typical weaknesses of a non evolved-werewolf. Appearances Season Two *''Memory Lane'' (Flashback) *''Masquerade'' (Mentioned) Name *'George' is a given name and surname. It was of Greek origin, and the meaning is "farmer."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_(given_name) *'Lockwood' is English and means "from the enclosed wood".https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=lockwood Trivia *The casting call: a handsome and confident Confederate Soldier of 19. Katherine meets George and asks him for help. He’s aware that she’s a vampire and tells her that it’s in his blood to hate her. He’s a werewolf. It’s not a full moon yet so he can’t hurt her. He agrees to talk to her. He knows Salvatore brothers. *George Lockwood's character is based off of Jacob Smallwood, in Dark Reunion, from The Vampire Diaries novels. *With the Other Side's collapse and the destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell. Gallery Screenshot_1099.jpg Screenshot_1100.jpg Screenshot_1105.jpg Screenshot_1106.jpg Screenshot_1107.jpg Screenshot_1108.jpg Screenshot_1109.jpg Screenshot_1119.jpg Screenshot_1125.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Lockwood Family Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased